


Glass

by RedCreamQueen



Series: Toy [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCreamQueen/pseuds/RedCreamQueen
Summary: Since it was his birthday, Robb had thrown caution to the wind, gone to a club on Silk Street, and pulled a man into the bathroom.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Gendry Waters, Roose Bolton/Robb Stark
Series: Toy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750579
Kudos: 10





	Glass

__

* * *

_He only said I can’t suck anyone else off_... Robb told himself, gripping the head of hair bobbing up and down in his lap. He shuddered as he lost himself in the feel of the hot mouth surrounding his aching cock.

The last thing Robb had wanted to do was spend his 21st birthday driving from Oldtown to King’s Landing, but duty had called. There was a business conference over the weekend and his father wanted Robb to attend. Ned himself would not be there until the next afternoon. Robb had decided to come a day early for personal reasons.

Since it was his birthday, Robb had thrown caution to the wind, gone to a club on Silk Street, and pulled a man into the bathroom. He pushed the man against the door and smashed his lips against his. One thing had led to another and now Robb was now crying out as he came down the other man’s throat.

Gendry. His name was Gendry.

Gendry got to his feet with a smirk on his insanely handsome face. Robb growled and reached for Gendry’s jeans. He ran his hand along the long, hard print of the other man’s cock while Gendry opened his pants. When he had dropped his pants to reveal his cock, Robb closed his eyes and prayed to every god he knew for the strength to keep from falling to his knees and swallowing it whole.Of course his cock would be as beautiful as the rest of him. Roose had told him his mouth belonged to him. Instead, he went about opening skillfully working Gendry with his hand before reaching for a condom.

While he had not exactly been abstinent (he’s never had trouble finding female company), it had been months since he had been fucked himself. He missed it. He had not been able to get back to the North as often as he would like due to his increased workload at school.

 _Mr. Bolton never said anything about fucking_ , Robb reasoned while bouncing on Gendry’s fat cock. He was bigger than Roose; longer and thicker. Even with extra prep it was hard to take him at first. Robb was nothing if not a fast learner, though. Gendry aided him by thrusting up at the same time Robb came down.

With Robb’s head thrown back, the only sounds in the room were their skin slapping together and Robb’s quick gasps. Gendry was gnawing on his lip to keep quiet. Robb gasped when he felt Gendry take hold of his waist. Robb grabbed hold of his shoulders and rolled his hips faster while Gendry’s thrusts got harder. He reached down between them and stroked himself in time with Gendry. Robb came first with a long, loud cry, coating his stomach with his spend. He slumped forward weakly, just barely managing to hold on to the back of the sofa while Gendry chased his own happy ending. He clenched his ass around Gendry.

“Shit!” Gendry hissed. He moved his hands down to Robb’s ass and squeezed. He fucked him harder and faster until he came in the condom. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Robb said, out of breath himself.

* * *

The next morning, Robb was moving gingerly out of bed. While he loved the dull ache in his ass after a good fuck, he did not particularly like it when he had to be active the next day. He noticed Gendry was gone and judging by the stillness of the room, he’d been gone a while. The raven-haired stud had left a small note on the nightstand as well. Robb read it and rolled out of bed. He was expected to meet his father at the Red Keep for the conference.

Robb was stepping out of the shower when there was a knock at the room door. _Is Dad here already?_ he mused. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. His eyes widened and he quickly unlocked the door.

“What are you doing here?” Robb had barely gotten the words out before he was shoved back into the room. He tripped a bit but managed to stay on his feet. He held the towel around his waist closed and watched Roose step over the threshold. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

Roose closed the door behind him. “Why would you? Are you not...” He paused when he noticed the dark marks on Robb’s chest, still glistening with water from his shower. There were marks on his lower abdomen peeking out from the low hanging towel. Robb figured out what he was looking at and situated the towel higher. Roose turned around and glanced around the room.

Robb watched him walk around the bed and to the table in the room. There were two half-empty bottles of beer sitting on it along with a bottle of lube. The empty condom wrapper from the previous night was on the floor under it. “Mr. Bolton...” The older man said nothing and parted the vertical blinds that hung in front of the balcony door. He slid the door open and stepped outside. Robb sighed, wondering what the man was thinking.

“Come, Stark.” Roose’s tone did not leave anything up for debate.

Robb quickly crossed the room and looked outside. The sun was up and the city was coming alive. He was only on the 20th floor of the hotel, so he had a closer view of the street than usual. The moment Robb stepped outside completely, Roose grabbed him by the back of his neck. He pulled him to stand in front of him, facing the street. Then he snatched the towel away from Robb, revealing all of his lower half. Robb silently cursed Gendry, as the man had left love bites all on his inner thighs and on his ass.

“You had a good time for your birthday.” Without warning, Roose parted Robb’s cheeks and dragged a long, dry finger around his hole. It was still stretched and sore. “A very good time.”

Robb winced but found himself hardening regardless. He really needed to examine why he got off on getting treated like this. The thought was wiped from his mind when the tip of Roose’s finger pushed past the sore ring. “But I didn’t...”

“Suck his cock?” Roose released Robb. Robb heard the sound of a zipper. He turned around.Then he looked all around him. The sun had chosen that moment to shine on his side of the building, taking them out of the shadows. Still, Robb got on his knees without a word. The gravel on the balcony dug into his knees but he ignored it. Raising his head, Roose guided his semi-erect cock towards Robb’s mouth. Robb obediently opened his mouth.

He was surprised when Roose let him set the pace, only holding him by the hair but not pushing or pulling. Robb sucked like a man starved. He wanted to please Roose. This was his way of asking for forgiveness. By the way Roose was caressing his red curls, he hoped the older man could tell.

Roose could and it amused him. Sure, he was irritated his little cockslut couldn’t keep it in his pants. But thinking back, he had never explicitly said that Robb could not be fucked in his ass, just not his mouth. Robb was smart enough to exploit that small loophole. Roose would need to be more literal with the rules. He pulled on Robb’s hair. The younger man moaned and came off the cock in his mouth with a wet pop. His lips and chin were wet with saliva and precum. His cock was hard as a rock against his stomach. Roose pulled again, making Robb get on his feet.

“I’m going to fuck you raw, Stark.” He pushed Robb back in the room. He shut the door and pressed Robb against the cool glass face first. “Did you let him bend you over?” Roose grabbed the lube off the table.

“No. I,” Robb gasped when Roose shoved a finger into his loosened, sore hole, “r-r-rode him.”

Roose snorted at the thought of ceding control to Robb like that. The very idea pissed him off. He roughly scissored Robb, lined himself up, and shoved in to the hilt. He did not start slow. His fingers dig into Robb’s hips and he slammed into him over and over.

“I thought you were smart, boy. I didn’t think I needed to spell it out for you.” Roose growled in his ear. “You are a toy. My toy. Your hole exists for my pleasure; for my cock only unless I say otherwise. Understood?” Robb could only squeak out an answer. Roose pulled him away from the door and bent him over the desk. He drove into Robb mercilessly. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Tears had begun to stream down Robb’s face. From pain or pleasure, Roose did not know or care. Robb knew it was from both. The burn of the friction along with Roose’s cock pressing repeatedly against his prostate was almost too much to bear. He needed to get off. His neglected erection was dripping precum. “Please... Mr. Bolton...”

Roose pressed Robb’s head down on the table with his left hand. “You will not cum until I am done with you. You have already disappointed me once, boy. It will not do for you to disappoint me again.” He pressed Robb’s asscheeks together, adding more friction to his cock. The trade-off was that it also lessened the lube that had slicked his cock. The friction grew but it was only more pleasurable for Roose. Robb was making a noise that was a cross between a sob and gasp. His fists were clenching and unclenching, desperately wanting to touch himself.

When he felt himself in the brink, Roose pulled away, mumbling for Robb to turn around. The younger man did so, wincing as he got back on his knees. Roose shoved the tip of his cock between Robb’s lips and jerked himself quickly. He came with a soft grunt. Robb sucked on the tip, prolonging his powerful orgasm. When he was coming down, Roose grabbed Robb by the back of his head and shoved his cock down his throat. Robb made a choking noise and came.

When Roose pulled him away, Robb looked at the mess he had made mostly on the carpet but a little got on Roose’s shoes. He looked up at Roose, blue eyes watery and face tear-stained. “I’m sorry, Mr. Bolton.”

“Spending yourself like a green little boy. Clean it up, Stark.” Roose stepped back. Robb started to get up to go find a towel. “Clean. It. Up.”

Robb inhaled sharply and looked back down at the mess. He bent down and began to lick it up. After he got it off the carpet, he licked the few streaks off Roose’s shoes. Roose grabbed him by the hair and made him look up at him.

“I will see you later today. We are not done. Get dressed.” He released Robb roughly, sending him backward onto his ass. Robb winced from the pain. He would not be able to sit right for the next few days. Roose stalked out of the room without another word. The door slammed just as Robb’s phone began to ring. Robb stood and walked gingerly over to it. He sighed at seeing the number but answered it anyway.

“Hey, Dad.”


End file.
